A Compelling Maiden's Heart
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: Story about a Ninja who might carry the greatest pain ever. Silence. The power to make a change, but the hindrance of not. Kana a young woman that Naruto had wondered about through his childhood. Why is she so silent? Ugh I am not good with summaries!


Heya! Sugar-Induced-Duck here! So read and tell me what you think, if you wud like this to continue, then please leave me a review. I need at least 1 review to continue. So please review!

Oh and sorry for the errors and or grammar mistakes. I is a very lazy person.

* * *

><p>Backwards into time.<p>

I'll go and retrieve your memories.

One by one

I will hold each dearly

Your Pains, your sorrows

Your hopes, your dreams

This is all I can do for you

Remembrance

Is all that is in me.

**Chapter 1: Miss No Name  
><strong>

"Mama, why am I not allowed to play with Naruto?" asked a curious young child, to her mother. They were just leaving the park, and the mother had shooed the said Naruto away from her daughter.

"Because he's bad luck," the mother said, carrying her child into her arms, "And he's not a good person to be around."

"Really?" the child said, snuggling into her mother's embrace, "Ok Mama, if you say so."

As the mother and daughter walked away, a small boy watched with envy and sadness. The boy had short blond unruly hair, a set of deep blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. A peculiar sight in the village.

"They don't know anything," the boy hissed, going over to the swings in the park, "Not them, or even that Onee-san."

"Naruto," called out a young woman's voice.

Turning around the boy, Naruto, faced the woman who had came to pick him up. She was tall with long blonde hair that was tied up into two side pony tails. and blue-green eyes. She was wearing the village's Jounin uniform, and had bandages and bruises all over her.

"Let's go Naruto," she said turning and starting to walk away.

"Matte," young Naruto said, trailing after her, grabbing onto her hand when he nearly tripped from a stone, Nee-chan, wait for me."

Looking at the boy that was near tears, grabbing onto her hand, she pulled her hand away and squatted at his level.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," the girl said with indifference, "I'm not your sister, we're not related in any way, I'm only assigned to watch you, and make sure you eat properly."

"I know," Naruto said squeezing her hand, "Do you hate me? Everyone seems to hate me. I didn't do anything!"

Sighing out loud, the young woman got up from squatting and straightened her back, looking to the distant setting sun. Looking up Naruto continued to stare at her, she looked so lonely every time she stared at the sun.

"Night is coming, let's go Naruto," she sighed, picking Naruto up into her arms and walking.

"Eww! Put me down, I'm not a baby!" Naruto protested, fussing in the woman's arms.

"Are you sure?" she said, looking into Naruto's eyes, "I thought you wanted this, since you were staring at the other kids that got carried."

Blushing hard, Naruto buried his face into the woman's shoulder, inhaling her scent. She smelt like sweat.

"You stink," Naruto commented, as he continued to cover his face. The girl didn't answer but continued her walk to Naruto's apartment.

"Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked looking at the woman.

"My name…" her woman said, looking forward like Naruto hadn't asked her an important question, "My name is Kana."

"Huh? What about your last name?" Naruto asked again.

"I left my last name a long time ago, I have no family," she answered again, no emotion to her words.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, looking down in shame.

"Thank you," she replied, continuing the walk, "But I'm older now, much older, so it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Wow," Naruto said in awe, "Do you get that strong when you're older?"

"Depends," she answered, not looking at Naruto, "Depends on how willed you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Few years into the future.<strong>

Naruto is now in the Ninja academy, training to be a ninja and to reach is goal as the next Hokage. It had been a couple of years back that Kana had stopped supervising Naruto. After all the shift was always appointed to others after a while. It was the village's way of keeping fair responsibility.

No matter what, Naruto never forgot about the young woman. If he were to remember, she was probably in her late teens then, eighteen or nineteen perhaps. What saddened him was that, when her duty to care for Naruto was relieved he never saw her again, and she had never bothered to speak to him either. To her it felt like it was none of her concern. To him, he thought of her like everybody else.

However, today, Kana had just arrived from a mission. It was escort some diplomats for an alliance treaty to be signed, the mission was as usual for Kana, successful.

Kana had trekked over to a small district, just a bit on the outskirts of the village. The Uchiha resident area. It was closed off, because a few years back, a catastrophe had happened inside the Uchiha clan. Their whole clan was whipped out by their own kind Itachi Uchiha, leaving behind only one survivor, his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha.

Staring at the Caution ribbons, Kana crawled under it.

"You shouldn't go in there, it's out of bound territory," said a familiar voice.

Turning around towards the voice Kana. It was a man with black hair that was tied up in a short high pony tail, and a scar across his nose.

"Good Afternoon Iruka-san," Kana said, looking at the man, her eyes holding no hint of emotion.

"How many times have I told you to drop the honorifics already," Iruka sighed, scratching the back of his head, "We've known each other since we were kids it's the least you can do."

"Gomen," Kana replied, ducking from under the caution tape and out of the Uchiha estate.

"Kana," Iruka said, looking at the said person, "When are you going to stop visiting this area, you'll get into trouble if you're found out."

Kana didn't answer and continued to walk into the village.

"So, how are you today?" Iruka said, catching up with Kana and trying to start conversation.

"I'm fine, thank you, the mission was successful," she replied, not slowing her pace or increasing.

"No I'm not talking about that, I mean, you yourself, how are you?" Iruka pestered on, slightly blushing.

"Like I said," she continued, "I'm fine, never been better."

"Really," Iruka sighed, "Is that sarcasm."

"No," she answered bluntly, "Anyhow, how is your trouble maker?"

"Hmm Naruto?" Iruka said, surprised that Kana had actually initiated a talk, "He's as trouble some as ever…but he's getting better now, he's actually off with his team now on a "real" mission with Kakashi."

"A mission already," Kana said, a little surprise in her voice, "I guess time flies fast."

"No kidding," Iruka sighed once they reached the village, "Well this is were we separate, I'll see you later Kana."

Bowing her head again, Kana turned around to leave to her apartment to change. She wanted to go freshen up and then go off to train.

"So tell me Iruka, how is Kana progressing?" said the Old man Hokage. The scene suddenly in the Hokage's office.

"She seems to be getting worse sir," Iruka reported, "But she did start up a conversation with me today, although it was very short."

"Really," the Hokage replied, "What did she bring up?"

"It was Naruto sir."

"Naruto?" the Hokage thought in surprise, "That's a bit unexpected, she never showed any interest in him despite their relationship."

"Sir? Is there something wrong with that?" Iruka asked, concerned about Kana himself.

"Are you that worried about Kana?" the Hokage smiled at the young man.

"Eh?" Iruka blushed, "Well, yes, of course. She's a dear friend of mine since childhood."

"Really now?"

"Yes," Iruka said, his face saddening, "And I want to help her forget about him."

"Itachi Uchiha," the Hokage said, his expression deepening.

* * *

><p>So there you go! Please Review if you wud like this to continue! Ur awesome! Thnx for reading! Sayonara! 3<p> 


End file.
